


AU|| I knew I recognized you!

by Mas_19



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3038114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_19/pseuds/Mas_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been working at a branch of Starbucks for awhile with one of her friends, Allison. Two months after she starts work a new guy, Stiles, gets hired, she knows she recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it until she gets put in charge of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU|| I knew I recognized you!

STYDIA AU: COWORKERS AT STARBUCKS  
'Thank you so much!' Stiles says to the manager. He had gotten the job. 'I think I recognize him from somewhere though' Lydia says to Alison who was helping her wash up. 'Yeah? Well he's cute as hell' Alison replies laughing as she glances at Stiles again who was watching the manager smile back at him and tell him that he can start tomorrow. There's been an opening for quite awhile and the manager had said no to almost everyone, well, except for the official new guy.

'Lydia?' The manager calls the next day. She looks over at Alison who was cleaning a counter and motions for her to take her place while she's away before heading to the manager. 'Yeah?' She asks him smiling as she moves some hair from her face. It was up in high bun and her face as impeccable as always is framed with a few tendrils one of which she tucked behind her ear.

‘This is Stiles, he’s starting work here now and I need you to be responsible of him’ He says to her motioning to Stiles. She nods,’Cool’ and with a smile he leaves the two. ‘I’m Lydia’ she says holding out her hand for him to shake. ‘Stiles’ He replies as he shakes her hand.

He doesn’t break eye contact until Lydia looks down at the ground and stutters,’right, so, uh, I should, um show you around.’ She turns on her heel and walks towards the blenders. ‘So this will be your work station on some days, and on others you’ll be at the register’ She say motioning to the cashier. He nods and watches her as she goes on talking, explaining what everything is for and where the recipes were kept and so on. He notices how she uses hand gestures relatively often like she used to before. And how her makeup is sparse but perfect. And how she uses accessories that are all simple but pretty. Just like her.

'Stiles?' Lydia asks waving a hand in front of his face. 'Oh yeah sorry, zoned out' Stiles replies taking a small step back, motioning for her to continue. 'Right so I'll show you the store room now' Lydia says smiling, she had never had to take are of the new guy before; Allison was always given the job but she thought she was doing okay for her first time. He seemed capable of pissing her off or seducing her but she didn't know if she wanted either.

She opens the door to the store room and motions for him to come in. ‘Mind switching on the light?’ She asks looking at the switch. ‘Sure’ He says smirking. ‘Whats with the smirk?’ Lydia asks crossing her arms, so he went for the option of pissing her off. She didn’t have a temper. But she had a temper. ‘Nothing… It was just the first thing you said to me the first time we met’ He says grinning. ‘Oh my god, I knew I’d seen you somewhere! We were all at the same group for camp, You, Malia, Scott and I!’ Lydia exclaims remembering.

'That was the best camp, haven't spoken to Malia in ages; we pinkie swore we'd always keep in touch' She says laughing. 'Scott and I are still good friends, I just met him day before yesterday to catch up' Stiles says smiling.

'Hey Stiles?' Lydia asks smiling at him after a few seconds of laughing. 'Yeah? He asks. 'Still haven't switched on the light' She says before bursting into giggles. 'Yeah well I wouldn't have the guts to this in the light' He says before placing a hand on the small of her back and kissing her softly. 'What was that for?' Lydia asks softly looking up at him. 'Promise I made to myself when I was crushing on you at camp' He replies starting off as though it wasn't a big deal but ending with shyness in his voice. 'Oh' She replies, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. They stay like that, his hand on her back and her hands on his arms, for a few seconds in a comfortable silence before Lydia whispers,' You know Stiles, I thought you were cute then as well'. 'As well?' He asks smirking,' You think I'm cute now?'. 'Oh shut up!' She says as he starts laughing.

'Lyds!' Alison says as she swings the door open and turns the light on. As soon as she does she sees the pair and says,' Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just needed to say that the manager is asking for him and uh-'. 'No no, it's you didn't interrupt anything, we'll be right out' Lydia says interrupting her friend. 

'So do you want to go see a movie or something later? You don't have to or anything-' Stiles babbles before Lydia cuts him off and says,' I'd love that, thanks' as she swings the door open and leaves to her counter leaving Stiles in the store room smiling at how she hasn't changed the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first fic I've posted here so I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback!! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
